gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda De Santa
American |family = Michael De Santa (Husband) Jimmy De Santa (Son) Tracey De Santa (Daughter) |affiliations = Kyle Chavis (Formerly) Fabien LaRouche (Formerly) |vehicles = Red Sentinel |voice = Vicki Van Tassel }} Amanda De Santa, formerly Amanda Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Amanda was working as a stripper and possibly a prostitute (according to Trevor and as implied by her son) when she first met Michael Townley. Her history before that is unknown minus that when Michael first met her she was living in a trailer park in the Midwest. The relationship between Amanda and Michael has become very sour over the last decade and they barely tolerate each other. Michael spends his time drinking, moping, and losing his temper at her. She spends his money freely on expensive clothing, jewelry, and plastic surgery, while verbally abusing him. They have two children together, Jimmy and Tracey. Events of GTA V Amanda is first seen in the Prologue mission attending Michael's funeral. Broken relationship She later appears in the mission Complications, while Franklin is invading Michael's House to retrive Jimmy's BeeJay XL. She is in the kitchen with her tennis coach Kyle Chavis, and Kyle is "demonstrating" to Amanda how to properly use a tennis racket. This gives a hint that Amanda is cheating on Michael with her tennis coach. This is later confirmed in the mission Marriage Counseling, when Michael discovers that both of them are having sex in his own bed, Kyle, in panic, jumps out the window to escape, but Michael is determined to catch him. He and Franklin chase the tennis coach while Amanda begs Michael to not kill Kyle. She then appears in her own mission, The Good Husband, when she is almost put in jail, after being caught shoplifting from Didier Sachs in Rockford Plaza. Michael needs to rescue her after she calls asking for his help, he takes the police car, with Amanda being restrained and flees from the police. While they are going back to the mansion, they discuss about Amanda's habit of stealing things, Michael's past criminal life and even Michael's investments in the stock market and their house mortgage. Amanda makes a brief appearance in the mission Mr. Philips if the player starts the mission as Michael. He invites Amanda to go dinner, but she says that she already have to go to a yoga class. She later appears in the beginning of the mission Fame or Shame, having an discussion about Michael's emotional distance from the family and his change in behavior, when Trevor Philips appears leaving everyone shocked. He and Michael leaves after they discover that Tracey is about to do a audition in the Fame or Shame show and go after her. Leaving Michael During the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael and Amanda are having another argument, this time about Trevor's return. When Fabien LaRouche, Amanda's yoga teacher, arrives and invite both of them to a yoga session, Michael agrees to try a class, much to Amanda's frustration. The session is going well, until Fabien attempts to Amanda into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and attempt to punch Fabien, but he misses and falls in the pool. Amanda gets angry with Michael's constant angry behavior and leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. While Amanda is gone, she tries to make Michael jealous, by leaving posts on his Lifeinvader page, saying that Fabien satisfies her physically, emotionally and spiritually. However, after some time, she will show that she still worrys about her husband. She will call Franklin after the mission Minor Turbulence, asking if Michael is still alive and let a message in his Lifeinvader page saying to him let her know that he is ok. Reunited family After a few weeks, in the mission Reuniting the Family, Jimmy finally visits the house to check up on Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The two then leave to go pick up Tracey, and later show up at Bean Machine. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy but Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop and bashes it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off to take Fabien to the E.R. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied by the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. Later, in the mission Meltdown, she and Tracey are made hostages by Merryweather soldiers that attacked Michael's house in retaliation of Michael's betrayal of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather soldiers and saves his family. But Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again leaves the mansion, this time to lay low while Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Ending Ending A and C After the final mission, Amanda and Michael will no longer be seen fighting and if Michael speaks with Amanda, she will no longer complain or be sarcastic with him, being now more friendly. She can also be taken in friend activities with her husband, and they both will be more tolerant with each other while hanging out. Ending B Amanda will no longer appear in the game if the player chose this ending, but she will send an e-mail to Franklin, saying that she knows that he has something to do with Michael's death and also warning him to never come close to her family again. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Prologue *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *The Good Husband (Boss; optional) *Mr. Philips *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission phone-call) *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Time's Come (Post-mission e-mail) Trivia *Amanda holds the position of being the first and only wife to the protagonist in the GTA series. *The number plate for Amanda's Sentinel is 'KRYST4L'. 'KRYST4L' is a leet-speak of 'crystal'. *Amanda's favourite radio stations are Space 103.2 and The Lowdown FM. *While switching back to Michael, there is a chance he'll walk in on Amanda in their bedroom while she's masturbating; she'll throw away a dildo, saying she thought the door was locked, and goes to sleep. *According to Amanda in the mission The Good Husband, she has a habit of stealing things, which could mean that she is a kleptomaniac. *Amanda appears to have a drinking problem. *If the player chooses "The Time's Come" and kills Michael, Amanda mourns his death and will figure out that Franklin had a part in his death and message him, telling him she hopes he'll "rot in hell" and warning him to stay away from her and her children. *After Michael hangs out with Jimmy for the first time, it's possible to call Amanda, she will ask Michael what the deal with Franklin is and Michael will respond that he is just a "personal assistant". *On the website "Hushsmush.com", the player has the possibility of running into a page with a user dubbed foxymama21 that very clearly indicates that it is her, even though it is never explicitly said. In her description, she indicates that she "has the mind and body of a girl half her age" (She is 43, according to her info), but her husband ignores her and he spends his time drinking in the pool, and is looking for someone to satisfy her in her "prime". It also mentions that she loves yoga. *Her phone number is 346-555-0118. *Trevor and Amanda's dialogue, when playing Tennis at the mansion indicates they might have been friends, before Michael's "death". *There is a glitch where she, Tracey De Santa, Eva and Carlos will randomly clone themselves within Michael's mansion. Some random Pedestrians can also appear cloning in his mansion as well. The cause of this glitch is unknown. *During friend activities, Amanda tells Michael that she wants to get a job. When Michael jokes about stripping being a business of the young, Amanda reveals that she wants to teach yoga and tennis to the homeless. *Even after Amanda and Michael reconcile their relationship, upon completing a friend activity together he'll still simply drop her off at some random location as with any friend. Given they're married, the option for "coffee" is surprisingly not available. *Like other friend combinations, it's possible for Amanda and Michael to get drunk together, leading to unique dialogue between them until it wears off. Gallery Artwork-AmandaDeSilva-GTAV.png|Promotional artwork. Amanda-GTAV-trailer2.png|''"Don't kill him!"''---Amanda to Michael during Marriage Counseling. trailer3_michael_010.jpg|Amanda doing yoga. trailer3_michael_020.jpg|Amanda playing Tennis. trailer3_trevor_029.jpg|Trevor and Amanda. download.vcoccvkfijgh.jpg|Amanda's Sentinel. Amanda_In_Home-GTAV.png|"Stop it you two! You're ruining my fucking yoga!"---Amanda De Santa to Michael and Jimmy during Fame or Shame (mission). Amanda34343.jpg|"You are alone, you pathetic psychopath!"---Amanda to Michael during Did Somebody Say Yoga? DeSantaFamilyPhoto-GTAV.jpg|A family picture featuring Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa (middle), Jimmy De Santa (left) and Tracey De Santa (right). MichaelAmandaWedding-GTAV.jpg|Michael and Amanda at their own wedding. DeSantaPhotos-GTAV.jpg|Amanda and her kids during better days. MandyV.JPG love letter-GTAV.jpg|A "Love" letter from Amanda. Amandsun.jpg|Amanda Sunbathing amanda bed.jpg|Amanda masturbating with a dildo, which can be seen sometimes after switching to Michael. Navigation de:Amanda De Santa es:Amanda De Santa fr:Amanda De Santa hu:Amanda De Santa pl:Amanda De Santa ru:Аманда Де Санта Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V